The present application is related to the following applications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth: United States patent application of Russell S. Krajec, entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Electrical Connector for Test Fixture Nest,xe2x80x9d and filed Nov. 17, 1999; United States patent application of Russell S. Krajec and Wallace J. Lannen, entitled xe2x80x9cSignal Transfer Device for Probe Test Fixture,xe2x80x9d and filed Nov. 17, 1999; United States patent application of Russell S. Krajec, John L. Bidwell, and William R. Miner, entitled xe2x80x9cCustomizable Nest for Positioning a Device Under Test,xe2x80x9d and filed Jan. 18, 2000; United States patent application of Bryan D. Boswell, John L. Bidwell, and Russell S. Krajec, entitled xe2x80x9cRF Isolation Test Device Having Ease of Accessibility,xe2x80x9d and filed on even date herewith; United States patent application of Bryan D. Boswell, John L. Bidwell, and Russel S. Krajec, entitled xe2x80x9cRF Isolation Test Device Having a Box Within a Box Configuration for RF Shielding and a Low Resonance Test Environment,xe2x80x9d and filed on even date herewith; United States patent application of Bryan D. Boswell, John L. Bidwell, and Russell S. Krajec, entitled xe2x80x9cRF Isolation Test Device Accommodating Multiple Nest Plates for Testing Different Devices and Providing Variable Testing Options,xe2x80x9d and filed on even date herewith; United States patent application of Rick T. Euker, entitled xe2x80x9cCustomizable Nest That Requires No Machining or Tools,xe2x80x9d and filed on even date herewith; and United States patent application of Rick T. Euker, entitled xe2x80x9cCustomizable Nest With the Option of Conversion to a Permanent Nest,xe2x80x9d and filed on even date herewith.
The present invention relates to customizing a nest for a device under test.
Certain devices are more easily tested and worked on while held securely in position. For example, when performing maintenance on cellular telephones, a person may more easily work with the telephone if it is held securely in position. In addition, holding the device under test in position serves to protect it from potential damage while being worked on. For certain applications, a nest plate may be custom-made for a particular device under test. In order to customize a nest plate, the device under test is measured and appropriate configuration and machining is made of the nest plate to accommodate the device under test, along with a mechanism to hold it in place such as nest pins located in predetermined locations.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method of customizing a nest plate and other mechanisms for accommodating a device under test while positioned on a nest plate.
A customizable nest consistent with the present invention includes a nest plate having a top surface and a bottom surface. A plurality of nesting blocks are attached to the top surface of the nest plate, using a removable fastening element, in order to nest the device under test. The nest plate also includes a first aperture section and a second aperture section for audio coupling a speaker and microphone(s) with the device under test when nested on the top surface. The first aperture section is audio isolated from the second aperture section when the device under test is nested on the top surface. Audio isolation means that the apertures are acoustically insulated from each other to reduce feedback and help prevent sound from one aperture interfering with the other aperture, although they need not be completely insulated to implement audio isolation.
A method consistent with the present invention includes providing a nest plate having a top surface and a bottom surface. Using a removable fastening element, a nonmetallic nesting block is attached to the top surface of the nest plate at a location used to nest the device under test. Additional nesting blocks are also attached using the removable fastening element as necessary to nest the device. The method also includes providing in the nest plate a first aperture section and a second aperture section for audio coupling a speaker and microphone with the device under test when nested on the top surface, and audio isolating the first aperture section from the second aperture section when the device under test is nested on the top surface.